The Will of Fire
by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Village welcomes some visitors and villagers for the Chunin Exams. Will they make it or will they stay Genin for another year? You decide! Enter your character for a chance to battle it out.
1. Appearance

So I was told that the applications for "The Will of Fire" was against the rules, so I'm deleting that and starting this. An actual story, even though I've only got two squads. People can still sign up, the application is on my profile, but unless you're REALLY, REALLY quick, your character will not be in the Chunin Exams.

So...Daisuke, Hikari, and the Kumogakure three-man squad, enjoy :)

And hopefully more people will sign up... *hint hint*

Whole story disclaimed.

* * *

A sharp, chilling wind rustled through the trees by the sidewalk. Not a single bird chirped in the surrounding area, but it sounded like something was moving. Beside Naruto, Konohamaru shivered with dread at the ominous noises.

The blonde shinobi looked up, concern shadowing his face. Why were there no animals? It was as if something dangerous was nearby. Suddenly, three dark shapes darted through the trees, too fast for Naruto to recognise a face. His forehead knitted as he started determinedly after them.

"Hold up! Who are you?"

The rustling in the trees quieted down as the three shinobi came to a halt. In the dappled shadows, their faces were unclear, yet he could make out a blonde girl and two boys about his own age. When they continued to stare at him in the uncomfortable silence, Naruto flicked his Konoha headband proudly and flashed them a smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! State your purpose here!"

"N-naruto?" the girl stuttered.

"You heard him! Go ahead and answer the boss!" added Konohamaru.

One of the boys stepped forward. He had an open, careless expression on his face and he grinned right back at Naruto.

"I'm Daisuke Yagani. You don't just go around yelling at ninja you don't recognize, do you?"

Naruto laughed.

"Oh, now I see you're from the Leaf too. Are you heading that way as well?"

"Yes, we're going to the Chunin Exams," revealed Daisuke.

The blonde girl bounced forward and looked around curiously.

"Hikari? Is that you?" Naruto looked somewhat shocked, then a wide smile spread across his face.

"Naruto? Where are the rest of your team members?"

"Right here."

Sasuke materialized in the tree right next to the blonde ninja, causing him to jump and nearly lose his balance.

"Ugh…Sasuke…." He groaned.

"Wow…Sasuke is so cool!" murmured Konohamaru.

_There he goes again…always acting so superior. Sasuke, Sasuke. What's so special about him?_

The dark-haired boy gave the three strangers a long, hard glare, which the unnamed boy returned. He straightened up and brushed his dark hair back from his face, showing it for the first time. The reddish brown hair was layered through with black streaks. Naruto thought he looked rather familiar.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I heard that your clan possesses the powerful Mangekyo Sharingan."

"How do you know who I am?" growled Sasuke.

"Everyone knows about the Uchiha," the boy smirked, "and if you're going to the Chunin Exams as well, I'm looking forward to fighting you."

He turned back to his companions.

"Let's go."

And they disappeared into the shadows as quickly and silently as they had appeared.

* * *

"Sasuke? Did they look dangerous or anything?" questioned Sakura worriedly.

The blue-haired ninja smirked.

"I wouldn't worry, Sakura. One of them acts just like Naruto."

The pinkette considered this briefly.

"That's okay, then, I guess…"

Naruto snarled and his hands balled up into fists at his side. One hand darted around to his right leg, where his weapons pouch was kept.

"What exactly do you mean by that, _Sasuke_?"

"That," Sasuke shot Naruto a smug look, "is exactly what I'm talking about."

Sakura laughed and patted her crush on the shoulder.

"You are _so_ funny."

There was a minute of silence as Naruto seethed angrily inside, and inner Sakura cheered herself on for her inept flirting skills. Sasuke continued to wonder about the other teams who would also be in the Chunin Exams. All three, preoccupied with their own thoughts, did not realize that they were not alone in the endless greenery that whizzed past.

"Hey, Boss! Slow down! I can't go as fast as you guys!"

A panting Konohamaru flew past the branch Naruto had landed on, disappearing from sight within a few bounds.

"Agh!"

The shrill scream reverberated off the trees, sending echoes through the forest.

"Come on, guys! Sounds like Konohamaru needs help!"

Naruto shot into the trees, towards the direction of the scream. Sakura shook her head in annoyance, then followed, with an unwilling Sasuke trailing behind.

"_Boss!_ Help me!" screeched the kicking figure.

Naruto glared at the boy who was holding Konohamaru up against a tree. His yellowish eyes glittered in the relative darkness and his lips were set in a cocky smirk.

"They're from the Village Hidden in the Clouds," muttered Sasuke, "our villages have never really been on good terms."

"Let me _go_! I'm the Hokage's grandson!"

The boy's smile widened.

"I don't care if we're in the Leaf. Heck, I don't even care if you're the Hokage himself. You might want to think twice about crashing into me next time."

"If there is a next time," muttered the black-haired boy expressionlessly.

"Exactly."

"Hey! Put him down, you jerk!" shouted Sakura, her hand tightening around the kunai in her hand.

"Three hundred yen says even Hanibira can beat her," the black-haired boy said, just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

The purple-haired girl leaning against the tree smiled.

"Thanks, Tsuneo. I just can't wait to see the look on Pinky's face when I beat her in the Exams."

"What did you say?" screamed the pinkette furiously.

"Yeah, you messed with the wrong shinobi!" called out Naruto. He sprinted at the boy who was holding onto the struggling Konohamaru and pulled out a kunai, silently reminding himself not to throw it, in case his iffy aim missed the target.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five more Narutos popped into existence around the real one, and all of them charged at the other blonde boy.

There was a brilliant flash of light that blinded all the members of Team 7, and had absolutely no effect on the other three shinobi. When Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke could see again, the girl had disappeared and the blonde boy had moved to a more convenient spot behind his dark-haired friend.

"Looking for me?" hissed a voice from behind Sakura. Hanibira laughed.

"I'll take you down _right now_!"

"I don't think so. You're way too _slow_." The purple-haired girl's eyes glinted as she disappeared from sight again.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and the dark-haired boy, Tsuneo, were having a full-scale ninjutsu war.

"Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Water style! Water shield jutsu!" retorted Tsuneo.

Sasuke watched through narrowed eyes as the elements dissipated as they met in the middle. A plume of smoke issued from the steaming branch in between the two of them.

"Fire style! Phoenix Fire jutsu!"

"Water style! Wall of Water jutsu!" countered the other boy.

This time, the fireballs exploded on impact with the water, but the glassy wall held its own.

"Water style! Tidal Wave jutsu!"

The wall of water folded in on itself, then with a sudden blast of icy liquid, team seven and Konohamaru were washed halfway back to Suna.

Sasuke scowled. Konohamaru glared. Sakura huffed.

"Damn, they are good!" groaned Naruto, rubbing his bruised backside.

* * *

Sooo. Review? And sign up? Form's on my profile.


	2. Betrayal

Second chapter...any feedback? Please?

* * *

"Where's Hikari?"

There was a moment of silence as Daisuke looked around the area for his teammate, even going so far as to scream her nickname.

"BLONDIE!"

The black-haired ninja turned back to Ushinawa, shrugging his shoulders. His eyes scanned the shadows in the darknes,, glowing a faint pink, before he spoke again.

"I guess we'd better go look for her. It's about time we got to the Chunin exams, anyways."

Ushinawa's gaze darkened briefly, but then he nodded.

"I think I have a good idea of where she might be."

* * *

"Naruto! I haven't seen you for such a long time!"

Naruto grinned at his friend from the orphanage.

"Hikari, it's great to see you too! Here, this is my team. That's Haruno Sakura, and that's Uchiha Sasuke."

The blonde girl pranced over to the pinkette and stuck her hand out, smiling warmly.

"Hi, Sakura. My name is Mizukomodo Hikari."

Sakura shook hands with her, smiling back. Sure, she was a friend of Naruto's, and maybe a little bit too chirpy and upbeat, but the kunoichi had a feeling that she would get along well with Hikari.

"Hi, Sasuke!"

The dark-haired Uchiha boy glanced over impassively and completely ignored her.

"Never mind him, Hikari. He's always like that. Trying to act cool."

Hikari giggled.

"I think we should get going. Don't want to miss the Chunin Exams, right? If it's okay with you guys?"

"Sure," agreed Sakura, "but won't your team get worried if you aren't there?"

"They'll just go on ahead without me. It'll be fine," she assured them.

The four ninjas launched themselves forward with one quick leap, and soon, they were flying through the green maze of trees around them. A few bounds later, Sasuke froze and landed lightly on a branch, spinning quickly around and staring into the gloomy darkness behind them.

"Who's there?" he called.

The rest of team seven and Hikari stopped too, looking around curiously.

"I didn't hear anything-" started Hikari.

There was a crack of twigs snapping underfoot and Daisuke appeared from behind a tree, scowling.

"We've been looking all over for you, Blondie."

Hikari lost the cheerful grin and glared back menacingly.

"I told you not to call me that, you pervert! Try that again, and I'll-"

"You'll what?" taunted Daisuke, his grin widening and his eyes glowing pink. "What will you do?"

"Cut it out, you idiots."

Ushinawa walked into the space in between them, fixing both his teammates with a cold glare. Naruto and Sakura watched the scene unfold with bemusement, while Sasuke shook his head in exasperation. He was all too familiar with the situation that the other team was going through.

"What is your _problem_, Daisuke? Can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"No, not if you're fraternizing with the enemy, Hikari!"

"He's not an enemy! He's my friend-"

"Who you might have to fight in the Chunin Exams?" enquired Ushinawa coolly.

Hikari shot the brunette a dirty glance, muttering to herself about boys and how stupid they were.

"I'm not going with you two. I'm going with Naruto and his team. So there."

She stuck her tongue out at the rest of her team and pranced off towards Naruto prissily.

"What a drama queen," muttered Daisuke.

"Daisuke…"

The black-haired shinobi looked at Ushinawa, then back at the retreating form of Hikari.

"Oh."

His eyes glowed pink and he took a step forward.

"Tickle Torture Jutsu!"

The little blonde girl gave a piercing scream and dropped to her knees on the branch she was currently standing on.

"Daisuke! You sick pervert! Let me go!"

Hikari writhed and struggled on the branch, looking pleadingly at Ushinawa.

"Ushie! Make him stop!"

Naruto ran towards Daisuke, his eyes overflowing with hatred.

"What the hell are you doing to Hikari? Let her go!"

"Make me," laughed Daisuke.

"I will!"

The blonde ninja took a running leap and jumped into midair. His hands formed the appropriate hand sign and he locked eyes with Daisuke.

"Shadow Clone-"

A kunai came whistling past, inches from his head, and struck a nearby tree, quivering. Naruto lost his concentration and fell, barely managing to catch onto the branch above his head.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura helplessly. She shrank back at Ushinawa's glare.

"Come on, let's go," he muttered emotionlessly, leaping onto the next branch and gripping Hikari's arm tightly.

Daisuke joined them on the branch and released his jutsu, turning back slightly to smirk at Naruto.

"See you at the exams, loser."

* * *

Wheee.


	3. Cheat

Here's more...trying not to be biased with only my squad :D

Enjoy...

* * *

The crowd outside inside the double doors of the examination room was the slightest bit intimidating. Everyone looked extremely experienced and very serious. Most of the people exam candidates were also a whole lot older than they were.

For the first time in her life, Hanabira was very afraid.

Beside her, Masayuki surveyed the room with one of his infamous I'm-so-much-better-than-all-of-you stares, and scoffed.

"I can so take all of them. They're just a bunch of overconfident rookies."

"You're one to talk," muttered Tsuneo.

Hanabira grinned. However much afraid she was, it was always good to have the boys around, bickering and sending insults back and forth. It almost brought her some comfort, like she was back home in Kumo. She slipped a hand inside her weapons pouch and smiled as her hand closed around the rhinestone-encrusted kunai she'd brought with her for good luck. It had multiple uses: one, for tricking the enemy into thinking it had some sort of special power, two, for using in conjunction with Masayuki's Kekkei Genkai, where it would blind the enemy, and three, just using a flashy aerial attack to distract an enemy.

"Oh, well. I suppose we should go and introduce ourselves, and take a look around," commented Hanabira.

"Yeah, we should teach those rookies the real meaning of fear," declared Masayuki.

"Idiots."

"_Silence_!"

All heads turned to face the front, where a man with a cruel expression stood front and center.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, and I'm the Proctor for the first part of the Chunin exams. The written part. Take a seat according to your number, and I'll explain the rules."

"For every time someone is caught cheating, two marks will be deducted from the ten marks in total. If one person fails, their whole team fails. Anyone who is fool enough to get caught by the Sentinels doesn't deserve to be shinobi. It's time to prove your worth. All right. You may begin."

One hundred and thirty test papers were flipped open at the same time. One hundred and thrity pairs of eyes scanned the questions. The Chunin Exams had officially begun.

_This test is so hard. How can any of us genin understand it? If shinobi A throws a kunai at a thirty degrees angle at kunoichi B, what angle will kunoichi B have to be from shinobi A to dodge the kunai?_

Hanabira studied the paper carefully. As she got further in the test, the questions got even harder than before. She had no hope in hell of getting the right answers.

Discreetly, she glanced at Tsuneo and Masayuki. The latter had his eyes trained on a student just two seats away from her. She blinked and noticed that the genin's test paper was bathed in a bright light. If she were right beside him, she would have all the answers.

_A shinobi must see through deception. Masayuki illuminating the genin's test paper. Myclose distance. It has to mean something._

A quick glance back at Tsuneo gave her an idea. He beckoned subtly to her, miming taking out a weapon from her pouch and holding it strategically in front of herself.

_I understand now. How clever._

She took out her lucky kunai and held it diagonally away from herself by the blade. Any other kunai's blade would have been too dull to reflect the answers, but the rhinestones mirrored the answers easily as Masayuki's light bounced off the hilt and onto her desk.

_Now for getting the answers to my teammates._

She looked back to Masayuki for guidance, before realizing he was staring directly at her. A glint at his side showed that he and Tsuneo were holding kunais as well. She held her kunai to the test paper and shifted the two objects in her hand until he nodded and began writing.

* * *

Across the room, the girl in front of Daisuke was giggling madly and almost fell off her seat entirely as he tried his tickle torture jutsu on her.

_Damn it! I still can't see her answers!_

Hikari saw Daisuke's efforts fail and looked to her other teammate to see if he was doing any better at obtaining the answers. The blonde kunoichi watched as Ushinawa's hand flicked out, too fast and at a position that the Sentinels couldn't see. His fingers flexed briefly as he caught something invisible from her perspective. His face remained perfectly smooth as he watched and waited, then yanked as soon as the boy in front of him held up his test paper. The chair toppled over and the paper went flying.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, with faux concern, his eyes flickering sideways subtly as he helped the boy up.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

He scrambled back rapidly into his chair and grabbed the test, but Hikari saw the secretive little smile on Ushinawa's face. He already had the answers.

"_Silence! No talking in the exam!_" thundered Ibiki.

Ushinawa turned his head the slightest bit, staring directly at his female teammate. He held a hand, palm up towards the ceiling and mimed tipping it towards the answers on his paper.

_What? He wants me to use my hand? To do what? How do I see the answers with my palm?_

She looked back at him questioningly, watching as he moved his hand to his right hip and slowly brought it back up to his answers.

Hikari mimicked his movements exactly, finally understanding when her hand closed around the little supply of water that she carried in a canister on her right hip. Holding her hand out, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra, summoning the water into her palm. She made the surface glassy and reflective, finally reading the answers off and completing her own test.

Poor Daisuke was still wondering about what he had to do to get the answers without getting caught when a puddle of water appeared on his desk. Seconds later, the surface shimmered and writing appeared.

"_Hey, Daisuke. It's Hikari. Here are the answers."_

He grinned, copying down everything and feeling the slightest bit guilty for using his tickle torture jutsu on her earlier.

"_Hey, Hikari. Thanks. And sorry for using my tickle torture on you this morning."_Review?


End file.
